oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Goblin Diplomacy
Details Walkthrough Like the goblin generals had said, the goblin race is on the brink of civil war over armour colour. They want orange armour. If you have not dyed anything yet, ask the generals "How do I get orange goblin mail?". After a while of chatting one will say "You get a goblin mail and dye it orange. Grubfoot stole orange dye from old lady in Draynor, perhaps you can get it there?". When you ask where to get a goblin mail, a general will say "In crates somewhere. Can't remember where, though." Go to the house on the left going north to the generals' house. Search the crate to get a goblin mail. At Lumbridge, go to the backyard of Farmer Fred's farm, which is at next to the sheep paddock. Walk around behind it, and you will see a small onion patch. Pick two, and continue to Falador. Next go to the Varrock southeast mine. Just a bit to the northwest of the mine, between the mine and the Varrock city wall, there'll be two types of berry bush. The pink bushes are cadava berries. These are poisonous and have no use except in the Romeo & Juliet quest. The red bushes are redberries. You will need three redberries from the bushes. Next go to Falador Park. Talk to Wyson the head gardener which you will find east in the park. He sells woad leaves. Ask him if you can buy some. When do so, he'll ask how much you are willing to pay. When the menu comes up click "about 20 coins". He'll say you are generous and will give you 2 woad leaves. The alternative is to click "about 15 coins" and he will give you one woad leaf. Do this again, and the total price being 30 coins. Now, walk south out of Falador, then follow the road past the farm with the chickens, and continue east until you reach Draynor Village. Go to Aggie the witch. Ask her if she can make you anything. She will say she can make dyes. Ask her to make either a blue, red, or yellow dye. Do this 3 times, doing a different colour every time. Every dye will cost you 5 coins. When you have every one, mix the red and yellow dyes to make orange. Dye one goblin mail orange, one blue, and leave the last one brown. Go back to Goblin Village. Give the orange mail to the generals. They will have a goblin try it on, and say they do not like it. They will then tell you to bring them blue now. Give them the blue mail. They will will have the goblin try it on again, and reject it again. They want brown now. Give them the plain brown mail. The goblin tries it on for the last time. they decide that brown armour is best. Congratulations, quest complete! Reward *5 quest points. *A gold bar *200 crafting experience. Category:Quests